Fable: The Last Hero
Story This story features Martin, a factory worker in his late teens living in the industrial town of Bastion, 50 years after the events of , and his quest to rid the world of once and for all, ushering in a new age for . Characters Martin- a 19 year-old factory worker living in Bastion 50 years after Fable: The Journey. He is a descendant of the , therefore making him a distant relative of , the first Hero. Elizabeth- Martin's girlfriend and fellow factory worker in Bastion. Victoria- Martin's 13 year-old younger sister. Annette- Martin and Victoria's mother. Reaver-''' an ex-pirate turned factory owner and the Hero of Skill. During the Hero of Brightwall's conquests in Samarkand, he usurped Albion's throne from the King's spouse, Laylah, and assumed complete control of the Kingdom. '''Gabriel- an immortal Will user and the Seer of the Spire. Gabriel took over the role of Seer after Theresa's death 50 years prior, and serves as a guide to Martin. Scythe- an immortal Hero who has served as an ally to many Heroes throughout Albion's history, including Nostro, the founder of the Heroes' Guild, and the Hero of Oakvale. Rumored to be William Black, the first Hero. Hero of Brightwall- the Hero who won a civil war against his older brother and vanquished one of the greatest threats Albion has ever known, the Darkness. The third monarch of the Kingdom of Albion, he extended Albion to its largest extent in history, adding the nation of Aurora as a client-state, or protectorate. During his conquests in Samarkand seven years after the defeat of the Crawler, the Hero King was captured by the Empress of Samarkand and imprisoned, enabling Reaver to secretly take control of Albion. Dobbins- a factory manager for Reaver Industries in Bastion. Robert- the father of Elizabeth, and Bastion's blacksmith. Raz- a mercenary whose family originally hails from the South Islands. He is noted for his incredible physique and prowess with melee weapons. Saraya- the leader of the client-state of Aurora. A descendant of Kalin, she cooperates closely with Reaver and his company. Lira- a gunslinger and brothel proprietor operating out of Bloodstone. She has an obsession for body art and tattoos. King Henri- the older brother of King Harold, and one of the rulers of the South Islands. He is the wiser and more sensible ruler of the two regents. King Harold- the younger brother of King Henri, and one of the two rulers of the South Islands. He is hot-headed and prone to aggression, calling for violent retribution to most of his nation's disputes and problems. Chapters # Hard Work # The Seer Organizations Kingdom of Albion- the main setting of the story. The Kingdom is ruled by a Monarch, but a Monarch has not sat on the throne of Albion since the days of the Hero of Brightwall's consort, Laylah. Reaver Industries- the massive industrial organization based out of Bowerstone Industrial, Bowerstone. Owned by the industry mogul and Hero of Skill, Reaver, it was originally Faraday Industries, which was founded during the reign of the Hero of Bowerstone. Client State/Protectorate of Aurora- a client nation of the Kingdom of Albion. It is ruled by Saraya, the descendant of Kalin, who agreed to allow Aurora to become a full part of Albion's government but retain self-rule during the reign of the Hero of Brightwall Samarkand- a desert nation to the east of Albion. Its government is autocratic, ruled by a dictator descended from the Empress. The Hero of Brighwall was imprisoned here nearly 100 years prior to the events of the story. South Islands- an oligarchical society located south of Albion in the Western Ocean. It was visited by the Old Kingdom, Reaver, and envoys of the Hero of Bowerstone. Periods of History *Reign of the Hero of Bowerstone *Reign of Logan Locations *Bastion *South Islands Author What's up? This is Canes4ever, and I'm new to the Fable Fanon. I've loved the Fable Series for a long time now, and I've had many ideas for fan fiction, but never anywhere to put them down. After a while, I decided to actually do something about these ideas, so I joined the Fanon. I'm currently working on the above title, as you can see, and will add updates when apprpriate. In addition, I will also be publishing a few minor pages here and there that may or may not have relation to the storyline of The Last Hero. If you have any questions about the The Last Hero, any of the minor pages, or just for me, visit my talk page.